Animals
The animal wildlife in the Wuhu Archipelago flourishes, despite the fact that the Miis have now lived there for decades. Remortness of the archipelago makes its environment and ecosystem unique and geographically isolated. There are introduced animal species on the island besides domesticated animals (sheeps, cats, dogs) while the origins of deers and coyotes are unknown. The majority of animals on the island are birds, including seagulls, eagles, ducks, and owls. There are no reptiles, or amphibians known. The only "known" native mammals are cetaceans (whales and dolphins) that swim in the surrounding waters. There are still many features unclear about islands' ecosystem and natural history. List of animals About a 10,000 years-old fossil was excavated, but the details are not clear. "Bears" and a "giant" and a "massive mutant beast" and "big footprints" with five feet long and six inches deep were reported. For the former, Mii News takes the report as a misidentification of park statues. Birds Evergreen Grove is known for its bird diversities while bird strikes are one of problems at Wind Orchard. Gooses can be seen in Wii Play. *'Ducks:' Ducks are a type of bird that lives at Wuhu Island's Duckling Lake. *'Eagles:' *'Hawks:' Hawks are a type of bird that lives on the islands. *'Seagulls:' They are a type of marine bird that flies around at Wuhu Island. They feed on crabs, but are eaten by coyotes. *'Mii Bird:' A strange and very rare bird and has a mii -like face. Fish *'Fish:' A few tropical fish species including one can grow up to or more than 22-inch can be seen in Duckling Lake where a fishing tournament is taken place. Fishing incluidng sportsfishing is a popular attraction. *'Aghasti:' A "legendary" oceanic fish that has a constant surprised look on its face. Mammals Giraffe may make a visit. Cows and Horses have been seen in Wii Play and Tomodachi Collection and Tomodachi Life *'Cats:' Cats are one of the species introduced in the island together with dogs. *'Coyotes:' Coyotes live in Wuhu Island and can occasionally be heard howling in the ruins. They prey on birds such as ducks and seagulls. Coyotes are only mentioned in some iPoints descriptions, but they can't be seen on-screen. Coyotes are the only terrestrial mammals that have been seen in the series, but how they got to the islands are unclear and it's possible that they were artificially introduced for several reasons. Considering the fact that Wufu Archipelago is very isolated and tropical, no natural arrival theories regarding those of known cases work (e.g. Falkland Islands Wolves and other cases such as on Vancouver Island and Isle Royale). *'Deers:' "Legendary" deer was photographed by scientists. *'Dogs: '''Dogs are one of the species introduced in the island together with cats. Frisbee Dog Park is an ideal area to play with dogs. *'Dolphins''' Diving School annually opens swimming with dolphins tours that are very popular. *'Sheeps: ' Woolly sheeps can be attracted to the sound of ones' snorings. *'Whales:' Whales are a type of marine mammal that lives in the ocean around Wuhu Island. They sometimes jump out from the water. Reptiles *'Phantom lizards' These lizards were once thought to be extinct, but were re-discovered. *'Turtles:' Many turtle shells, along with large amount of human bones were excavated from a possible pitfall trap at an old ruin "TenCa Unt". Others *'Beetles:' Bug Sumo is a new sport. *'Crabs:' A species similar to hermit crabs can be found on shores time to time. Seagulls turget these crabs and so the crabs can be scarce at certain times of the year, but they may turn up when the weather is warm. *'Foraminifera:' Most parts of the famous star-shaped sands on Starry Beach are actually shells of these organizms. *'Marine Life:' Diving Spot is reknowned for rich marine life. *'Nocturnal Animals:' Along with birds, Evergreen Grove is a home to these animals. Gallery :See main article: Gallery:Animals 0000 Category:Characters Category:Wii Sports (series) Category:Wii Fit (series) Category:Wii Play (series) Category:Wii Party (series)